halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DAV-class light corvette
Untitled Come on does this really exist? *If you bothered to read Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, you'd see that they actually do exist. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 23:40, 24 November 2006 (UTC) **Added references now. Happy? Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 23:45, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ***Sounds good to me? I think I'll remove the Flood thingy (trying to be bolder, you see, just read my user page, the third paragraph, to understand).--Rotaretilbo 16:26, 06 December 2006 Was this the same type of vessel seen at the battle of Chi Ceti 4?... i mean the ships was too small to be a frigate, it was 3 times smaller, not larger. And i think i read the word "stealth" about it in FoR somewere.Forerunner 06:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Reach E3 trailer? Ignore this if I misheard, but did it stay the "stealth" part in the trailer? I recall hearing just "corvette". The Covenant could have another class of corvette for all we know. With no further information, should we just make a page titled "Covenant Corvette"? Unless "stealth" was mentioned in the video and I missed it, of course. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't say 'Stealth Corvette', its just Corvette. Spartan 112 19:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Stealth Corvette length? This ship has been marked with the same length as Iroquois yet it was described as a miniscule vessel, on the bridge they didnt even feel the impact when the collided with it, if we cant get the correct ship length can we at least remove the current one?DARKSTORM99 00:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's small compared to the CCS-class Battlecruiser, which is itself dwarfed by the Assault Carrier and even larger Supercarrier. The Covenant have been known to use even smaller craft - the Kig-yar vessel that was encountered by the UNSC Commonwealth near Chi Ceti IV was only a third its size. -- Forerunner 01:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :It was never stated this was a Kigyar ship, just that it was crewed by kigyar, so far kigyar ships have only been seen in there own merchant/pirate fleets, like the one in Contact Harvest. The covenant ship that attacked the Commonwealth was a light cruiser, going back to the initial point the covenant stealth ship at the time was compared in relation to the iroquois, think about it, if the Iroquois(485m) in length collided with another ship 485m in length it would be severly damaged if not eventually destroyed, the word diminutive was used to describe the ship compared to the Iroquois so definitly NOT 485m : Midlothian Stealth Craft = Stealth Corvette? In Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian, they mention a new type of Covenant vessel. It sounds like a stealth craft, since it has no running lights, etc; Could they be Stealth Corvettes? Also, in the motion comic, you see a number of Covenant craft silhouettes fly past in that same scene, and they don't really resemble any other type of ship we know of. SPARTAN-347 03:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC)